


I've Got You

by leighemersona



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 03:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10402851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leighemersona/pseuds/leighemersona
Summary: Alex has a relapse from sobriety after getting overwhelmed by Kara getting hurt from Music Meister. Maggie comes by to help her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the Flash musical crossover. To anyone who may feel this way at times, please know you aren't alone.

Alex could feel it coming. That tightening in her shoulders that radiated through her back and made her legs feel shaky. That feeling like she wasn’t getting enough air into her lungs, and she felt the weight of everything that had happened in the past couple of weeks, Cadmus, her father, oh god her father, Kara falling to the DEO floor after the Music Meister had done whatever it was he did to her, just everything. It felt as though everything was after her, always, and she had secretly been a nervous wreck, waiting for whatever next tragedy to come after her to happen. 

Now she found herself trying to fight the feeling of impending doom that was trying to crush her with a bottle. With a kind of bottle that she and Maggie had been working hard to avoid, that she had been avoiding for about two months now. She knew that Maggie would be disappointed if she could see Alex right now, in the middle of a relapse, trying to do the one thing that she knew would make this feeling, all her feelings, go away. She was half a bottle of bourbon down and she had no plans to stop anytime soon. She could still feel everything as raw and as hurtful as she could when she had been sober, so the bottle was staying until she couldn’t anymore. 

The knock on the door should have made her jump, but it didn’t. She had half been expecting it. She knew it was Maggie. She had hoped that when she hadn’t called Maggie, that Maggie would’ve gotten the hint that Alex wasn’t in the mood to talk about the stressful day of seeing her sister faint and then disappear into a portal, of the waiting around, wishing and hoping and praying to all the gods she knew, for her little sister to come back safe. That she wasn’t in the mood to talk about anything at all. That she didn’t want to open her mouth because she wasn’t sure what would come out, a string of drunken curse words or something worse. She just hadn’t wanted Maggie to see her like that, broken and afraid. 

Alex heard the key in the lock and couldn’t bring herself to look up from couch to Maggie as the door opened and closed quietly. She simply stared at the section of the wall that she had been staring at for the past twenty minutes, cataloguing each individual grain and design, using it to try and ground her in reality. Alex raised her glass that she had in her hand, as if to dare Maggie to say something, daring her to start a fight. Because a fight would be another thing to ground her. A fight would be a welcome distraction, and if Alex was being honest with herself, which she wasn’t, she probably deserved to be yelled at right now. It would be a fitting punishment for not being able to help Kara. Or at least that’s what Alex was thinking as she heard Maggie move slowly and sit on the couch next to her. 

She knew that Maggie was watching her, knew that she was taking stock of how much Alex had already had to drink. It was silent for a long while before Alex heard Maggie draw a deep breath. Alex steeled herself, waiting for the yelling to start. 

“Alex, I’m right here. I’m here and you’re safe. Please know that.”

Out of everything that Alex had been expecting to hear come out of Maggie’s mouth, that was not it. Not the kind tone, the tone that had no judgment, no harshness, the tone that promised that everything was going to be ok. Maggie’s voice was a quiet anchor in the middle of the storm that was threatening to break in Alex’s mind. Suddenly Alex couldn’t focus on the wall anymore because now she had tears spilling out of her eyes, had sobs wracking her body. 

Maggie began reciting words of “Alex come here, it’s ok baby. I’m here. Let it out. It’s ok. It’s going to be ok” as she took Alex in her arms and pulled them both down on the couch, making sure that Alex felt secure before she began rubbing her back with small circles. And Alex let herself cry, let herself feel everything that she had been trying to ignore, all the fear, all the pain, everything. The thoughts ripped at her mind and she found herself thinking that it was easier to get shot than to let emotions run their course. 

Maggie held onto her the entire time, and it was sunrise before Alex found her voice. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Hey. There’s no need to apologize. Relapses happen. It’s ok. What’s not ok though is letting your emotions bottle up to this point. I need you to start talking to me. When I ask how you’re doing, I’m not just doing it to be nice, I really want to know. I really want to help you. Alex I’m here for you, for anything, through anything. I promise.”

Alex closed her eyes and felt Maggie’s body rise and fall with each even breath. She knew that Maggie was watching her. Waiting for a response. 

“Thank you, Maggie. Thank you so much.”

“That’s not an answer, Danvers. But you’re welcome.”

And Alex knew that when she opened her eyes Maggie’s dimples would be on display, and she was right. Maggie looked at her, all brown eyes and dimples, and Alex sighed contentedly, tiredly before saying, “Deal, Sawyer. Now I’m going to try and get some sleep and you’re going to have to deal with me using you as a pillow.”

Maggie chuckled quietly and pulled Alex closer to her and said, “Deal.”


End file.
